Jasper's Powers
by Alice Whitlock Hale Cullen
Summary: A little fun with Jasper's powers are in order when life in Forks gets a little dull. A string of either one or two-shots. Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Messing with Mike

JPOV

I was simply sitting in History Class, trying to tune out the teachers incorrect ramblings about the Civil War. It really does annoy me when they get it wrong. Edward was in a happy mood, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.

_What's got you in such a cheery mood, Eddie?_

He shot me a look that would reduce a human to a pile of mush and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Stupid nickname" under his breath, too low for humans to hear.

_Sorry Edward, but seriously, you need to calm down_! _Your anger is accidentally bouncing off me to Jessica and now she's glaring at Mike as if he insulted her hair!_

Edward's mood instantly lightened and I realised why.

What was that Jasper! How did you come up with that simile!? Alice must finally be rubbing off on me…

"Gee, you think?"

"Shut up Edward. I don't need your remarks as well as this rubbish the teacher's spouting at us. If you make another smart retort like that I'll make you start sobbing in the middle of class."

I chuckled internally at the notion. "I'd much rather you made Mike Newton" he spat out his name with great disgust "start getting upset at Jessica. It would be extremely entertaining and no one could blame us…"

_Ah, interesting. I just need to wait until Jessica says something completely average…_

"Mike, can I please borrow a pencil?" Jessica asked, utterly unaware of what was about to happen.

_Perfect!_

"Now!" Edward whispered. I sent huge waves of anger and rejection towards Mike.

"What!?" he spat back at Jessica.

"Can I, Jessica, borrow a pencil from you, Mike?" she said with a playful hint to her voice, not noticing that Mike was glaring daggers at her.

"No! What have you ever given to me!? You don't deserve a pencil! You've never given me a pencil! NEVER!" His voice broke on the last word and he burst into tears.

"Mike, what's wrong with you? Are you oka-" Jessica began before Mike cut her off.

"Do I look okay to you!?" I decided to now send waves of overpowering hysteria at Mike. "I'm not okay! I. Am. Not. Okay!"

By now, the whole class, and the teacher were watching. "Mike what's gotten into you!?" the teacher barked at him.

"Nothing's gotten into me. I'm completely empty. Nothing. No Pencils. FISHCAKES!" Mike had brought his knees up to his chest and was swiftly rocking back and forth on his chair.

"Tone it down, Jasper. Before he gets taken away by the big men in white coats."

I loosened up on Mike and sent him calming waves. He pulled his legs from his chest and set them upon the floor.

Then he realised what he had just done, and exploded into hysterics on his own.

I wanted to let him down easy, so I sent him lots of calming waves. Oops, a little too much.

Mike was now fast asleep in his chair.

_Oh, well. At least he'll have an interesting story to tell to people now – 'The Day I broke out into spontaneous hysterics then fell asleep.'_

Edward let out a small chuckle, then we carried on taking notes like nothing ever happened.

_Hmm…I'll have to try that again sometime._


	2. Exciting Edward

**A/N- I am updating again just because you guys made me so hyper by giving me reviews, favouriting, and what not. Thanks! Those of you who I didn't message; Thanks sooooo much for your appreciation! It makes me soo happy that you guys like my story that much! Any ideas would be loved and reviews put me in a good mood and good mood = better stories! EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I love you guys!**

**Alice xx**

JPOV

I walked into the cafeteria and my little pixie greeted me with a huge smile. She was radiating happiness, and when I asked her why she said she didn't know, she was just in a really good mood.

_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman to spend the rest of forever with?_

"If you work it out, let me know." Edward commented on my thoughts. I kicked him under the table, but he ignored me.

"What was that about?" Alice enquired.

"I was just wondering to myself what I did to deserve you." I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, which I had picked up a minute ago.

As Alice recalled what Edward had said about my thoughts she kicked him too, only much harder than I did.

"What was that for?" Edward snapped at Alice.

"Are you trying to say Jasper isn't special, Edward!?" Alice was getting angry now. I sent her a few calming waves and I felt her gratitude.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Alice. If I did, I take it all back, as you probably know I meant no offence."

Alice rolled her eyes at this and muttered 'stupid 1900's gentleman' too low for Edward, across the table from us, to hear but just loud enough for me.

She carried on speaking in this tone, not moving her lips in the slightest, so Edward had no idea we were even speaking to one another.

"Block you mind Jazz." I did so and Edward shot me a quizzical look at what was going through my head.

_I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh baby I'm a fool for you…_

"Muse, Jasper?" he enquired. I simply nodded and he let out a sigh.

"I suppose it's better than what Alice is playing in her head. Where does she even hear these vile songs?" I chuckled at this and made a mental note to ask what she was blocking her mind with later.

Alice then resumed speaking. "So, Jasper. I was thinking that Edward is always so glum, and down in the dumps, maybe you should cheer him up a little…or a lot." A devilish grin broke out across her face and I immediately began sending dear old Eddie waves of complete and utter joy.

I decided to add a tsunami of excitement as well, just for entertainment purposes.

A huge grin spread across Edwards face and he turned to Bella to share it.

"What?" she said. Oh, I'm surprised she hasn't guessed yet.

Just at that moment Lauren walked past and shot a quick wink at Edward. Edward returned it with a huge smile and a quick wave.

"What are you doing!?" Bella almost screamed at Edward.

Not wanting Bella to interfere with our plans for Edward, Alice started talking to her and I shot he waves of serenity.

Meanwhile Edward had gotten up and walked over to Lauren.

"Hi, Lauren!" He chimed.

"Hey Edward. How are you?" Lauren was making her voice low and slow, most likely an attempt to sound sexy, instead she just sounding demented.

"I am really really REALLY good thanks, Lauren!" Edward then began bouncing on the spot, which Alice started to giggle at.

"Would you like to go out sometime, Edward? We could have lots of fun. Maybe we could go to dinn-" Lauren began, until Emmett and Rosalie burst into the cafeteria after a little detour on their way from class.

"What the hell is going on!?" Emmett boomed. By now, everyone in the room was looking.

I stopped using my gift and Edward immediately switched back to being the brooding, over-protective vampire we know and love.

Edward simply stormed of, but not before shooting me a look that could possibly rival Rosalie's death glare in the fear factor.

Alice then burst out in a fit of giggles and everyone went back to their lunches.

Alice raised her tiny hand for me to hi-5, but instead I took it in my own and gave it a quick peck.

"Great idea, Alice. Very entertaining," I praised. We shared a glance at Lauren, who was still standing in exactly the same position, most likely out of shock.

Alice's little bell chime laugh continued as I asked her what she had been singing in her head which had annoyed Edward so much.

"I was singing 'I know a song that'll get on your nerves,'" she explained.

Well then, I understand his frustration.

**There you go, Chapter two. Hope you liked it! Please read and review! **

**P.S. I have a poll on my page about who you want Jasper to mess with next, please vote!**

**Alice xx**


	3. Jessica's Jest

**A/N: SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages, but my computer said no to ! I felt so empty without it... D': (joke, obv.) So, here we are, chapter 3! Remember, I like ideas and suggestion, reviews, hugs, and votes on my polls! Thanks. Ooh, ooh, wait - I like hugs from my favourite character as well - JASPER! Whoop! HALE YES! Tell me who your favourite character is, I might put more of them in...**

**Alice xx**

* * *

JPOV

"Hey Edward, I really like your shirt," Jessica cooed in Edwards direction. I don't think she even noticed I was there, or if she did, she paid no attention to me.

Calculus was about to start and Edward was about to burst. Today Jessica had been feeling…outgoing, among other things. Thus, she took it out on poor Eddie, following him around all day, blabbering on about unimportant subjects.

"Maybe we could go out sometime, Eddie," she suggested. "Me calling you Eddie is okay, right?"

Whoops, she shouldn't have said that. Mount Edward Cullen will explode in 3…2…1…

"No! To both questions. Please stop following me around!" When Jessica didn't leave he felt the need to put in a final word. "NOW!" He shot her a terrifying glare as she pouted and returned to her seat, just in time for the teacher to come in.

"Do something about her, please," he muttered to me under his breath.

_Nice. What do you want me to do? Angry hysterics or breaking down in tears?_

"Surprise me."

Ah…tears it is, then.

I glanced at Edward and noticed a grim smile pulling up the edges of his lip menacingly.

I took this opportunity to send Jessica a tsunami of sadness, which caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Miss Stanley, will you please bring me that book next to you? Someone left it last class," the teacher asked innocently, not noticing her tears because she was looking down, her hair covering her face.

It was then she burst into spontaneous tears, sobbing all over poor Angela, who was sitting next to her.

"Jess? Jessica? What's wrong, Jess? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

_That's a stupid question, Angela._

" D-d-d-do I l-look ok-kay!?" she managed to splutter out between sobs. "Don't answer that!"

By now she was in a full-fledged tear frenzy. I decided to mix in a shot of anger, just to make Edward happier – naturally.

"Miss Stanley, why are you crying!?" the teacher enquired.

This question stopped the tears. She was really confused.

"I-I-I…I don't know!" This realisation started up the tears again and she began screaming things such as 'I'm a freak!' and 'stop crying, Jess! Stupid Jess!'

_You happy now Edward?_

"As if you had to ask," Edward said in between silent chuckles.

Good Point. Maybe I should make everyone else feel as happy as you…the most sadistic class in Forks High…

I continued musing in my head, not realising that I was letting Jessica slowly calm down.

Oh well. Now she's started calming down, might as well help.

I sent a few calming waves until she'd stopped sobbing and was sitting in her chair, all eyes on her, trying her best to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Jess, are you okay now?"

Angela is so nice. Her concern is very sincere.

"Her mind is very pleasant, too," Edward commented.

I'm glad Bella's friends with her…

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "When she hears we did this to Jessica she'll either be mad, or laugh until she turns pink and starts crying herself!"

Well, I can offer a little help to make her go either way…you better be nice to me for the rest of the day. Otherwise you'll be dealing with a very violet kitten temper.

I could've sworn I heard Edward gulp. I'm not even sure that's possible for us. Oh well, either way, I am thinking Edward's going to be pretty nice to me for the rest of today…

* * *

**Another A/N which repeats a lot of stuff: Thanks for favouriting and reviewing, you guys! A big shout out to Cullen10V and their huge Emmett hugs! Thanks for reviewing and detail! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like it when people REVIEW, when the VOTE ON MY POLL and when they SUGGEST STUFF! Thanks my people! Feel free to ask any questions also, I will answer all of them. (within reason. XP)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO NOT KILL ME! **(which you probably wont because no one likes this story anyway)

Okay, if i dont get a few people (or even like, one) saying that they would like me to continue this, I will. If not - POOF! It will be gone, and no more story. So, opinions! **REVIEW!**


	5. Feeling the Love!

_JPOV_

I walked in and felt the love hit me like a brick wall.

Well, not literally because that wouldn't actually hurt, but you get the idea.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting hand in hand on the loveseat in the lounge, gazing into each others eyes and looking as if the slogan 'This is real love' belonged underneath and the whole thing belonged on billboards everywhere.

With their picturesque looks and adoring expressions that were perfect mirrors of each other, they looked like the epitome of love.

But hey, who's to say love can't be amplified!?

With just the right mix of love, adoration, infatuation and lust to throw my siblings over the edge, I sent wave after wave of emotions to Esme and Carlisle.

Immediately we could all see the difference. With all of us in close proximity we all saw Esme get just that little bit closer to Carlisle and latch onto his hands as if they were her only reasons for being.

Carlisle had a reaction too.

He linked his arm around Esmes waist and brought her onto his knee. There was now enough room on the loveseat for one more person – they were only taking up one seat.

"I love you" Esme whispered – bit we still all heard.

"As I love you. You are my only reason for being, my love, my life and my everything. You'll never know how much you mean to me, my love." Carlisle replied.

With that, Esme buried her face into Carlisle's shirt, her caramel hair flowing across his chest and she began sobbing.

_Whoops. I guess I got a little emotional there…_

"Oh, you _think!?"_ Edward snapped at me.

_I guess he's just not so romantic as I am…._

Edward scoffed at my thought and stormed off to visit Bella.

"Why are you crying my love?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I just- Well, you see- I actually… JASPER!"

And with that she was glaring at me, a clear signal to knock it off.

"Stop it. We don't need any help!"

I did and she replaced herself with Carlisle as I sat next to Alice on the sofa.

Even without the help they were so obviously in love.

"Jasper! She told you to stop it!" Alice's voice murmured, too low for Esme and Carlisle, across the room from us, to hear.

"I – I did, Alice." I said, gazing at my parents.

They looked even more in love than they did before.

As Esme gazed into the topaz eyes we all shared, Carlisle placed a small peck on her lips and ran his hand through her beautiful hair.

She shook it out and returned the kiss.

"_I think_ we should give them privacy." Alice breathed in my ear.

"Agreed."

And with that, we left, Esme and Carlisle looking at each other with undying devotion, just proving that, if you find the right person, you really can have a soul mate.

* * *

**A/N:** **This story will not go poof. With two reviews within two minutes of sending out the poof question, I wanted to write another chapter ASAP, just for you two - you know who you are!**

**Alice xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Idea

Hello!

Er…I know I haven't updated for y'all in awhile, but I actually have no excuse…Sorry!!

Okay, the point of this update is that it is a question…This is an idea for a fanfic I just came up with (it was dream and I just woke up…I will be editing it obviously, because a Twilight/Hercules crossover probably wouldn't be any fun. Yea…

Okay, here's a quick Summary to give you a better idea:

It is set in Twilight from when Bella and Edward are in love, the it skips to the middle of the baseball scene and Laurent, Victoria and James never come. It's most likely gonna be called 'Be With You' unless my cousin or one of you guys comes up with a better name. Basically what happens is, when Bella returns home after the baseball, Edward has to go and hunt, so he leaves her on her own for the night. When he returns the next morning…she's not there. He has to find her and she has to try and find out who took her and why. There's a bit of a twist at the end and there are going to be a few songs put at the top to listen to during chapters that will set the mood. Er…Also, its obviously gonna be with Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle and Rosalie/Emmett and the vampirism works like it did in Twilight. In my reality though, welll, you'll have to find out. XD

Please review telling me what you think, if I dreamt someone elses fic (and if you think I did, tell me what happens at the end of theirs just in case the twists are different.) plus the Hercules stuff, ideas for plot and a title, names for my new character would be nice (he's a normal, nice guy with brown hair and blue eyes), and anything else you can think of. If you hate the idea, what would you prefer.

I'm gonna update today, hopefully, as long as my granny doesn't force me to leave my room and go somewhere. But if I don't, I promise I will try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading all of this and please opinions…Alice xxx


	7. Revenge on the Lovers Part1

_JPOV_

_Great. Alice is away and everyone is acting all loved up. I don't think they understand how much they annoy me sometimes._

Edward and Bella walked down the stairs hand in hand, to get Bella some food. Every time Bella tripped, Edward would catch her; they would gaze into each others eyes until Bella realised I was watching, to which she would blush and carry on walking.

Edward was keeping out of my mind. He was too wrapped up in loving Bella to even notice I was thinking about how much I wanted to make him feel as bad as I did. Or worse.

_Well, what's stopping me?_

With a small grin on my face, I turned on the television and flicked between channels, really focusing on Edward and Bella's feet pattering around, and the low murmur of their voices.

I waited until it was obvious they were kissing and send concentrated waves of nausea to Edward alone.

They were faint at first, and he brushed them off, but I wandered into the kitchen and sent him all I had.

He shoved Bella off, pulled out a chair almost too quickly for even me to see, sat down, and rested his head on the table.

I'd never tried to make a vampire feel sick but it seemed as though it was working well enough.

"Bella?" he mumbled

"Yes? What's wrong? Are you okay?" concern laced her voice as she pulled up a chair next to him.

"I-er-well-no. I…I feel sick."

"What do you need? Esme? Carlisle?" she called out.

I sat on Edwards other side and feigned concern, I knew he would be fine.

Esme and Carlisle came rushing to Bella and she explained what was the matter.

Carlisle took me away into the lounge, and we started talking in hused tones. I honestly thought he knew it was me but it turned out he had other things in mind.

"Jasper, do you have any ideas? My concern is that the Volturi have found a member with this particular ability and chose to attack the only one who could know they were here, with Alice's absence."

"That could be it, Carlisle, or-"

We were cut off my Edwards gasping voice heightening as he screeched "Bella! Get Jasper!"

She ran out and gently pulled me by the arm to Edward's side.

He looked up at me and his eyes looked terrible; black with anger and seething with hate.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days."

I shot out of the house and forgot to keep up the nausea. Edward followed sharply, to the amusement of all those who were worried before.

We ran almost to the border and by this time we were both just so happy from all the running that Edward tackled me to the floor, making a massive dent in the ground.

We both just started laughing, and Edward went solemn all of a sudden.

"Race you back." And he was gone.


End file.
